


Сегодня Поттер приносит ему тимьян

by polkowski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkowski/pseuds/polkowski
Summary: Северус слышит этот запах, едва мальчишка распахивает дверь. Он не видит — не может увидеть, — но ему и не нужно. Ошеломляющий запах свежесобранного тимьяна врывается в комнату, — словно сам собой, словно никакого Поттера и в помине нет, словно дверь раскрывается потоком воздуха, — запах тимьяна проникает в ноздри, оседает в лёгких.Северус не может видеть уже три с половиной месяца.





	Сегодня Поттер приносит ему тимьян

Сегодня Поттер приносит ему тимьян.

Северус слышит этот запах, едва мальчишка распахивает дверь. Он не видит — не может увидеть, — но ему и не нужно. Ошеломляющий запах свежесобранного тимьяна врывается в комнату, — словно сам собой, словно никакого Поттера и в помине нет, словно дверь раскрывается потоком воздуха, — запах тимьяна проникает в ноздри, оседает в лёгких.

Такой сильный. Северусу кажется, где-то в центре желудочной полости прорастают бутоны, побегами распространяются по всему его организму, лепестками опадают с верхних веток.

Северусу кажется, он скоро начнёт кашлять этими лепестками.

Он слышит, как Поттер подходит к его кровати, слышит шелест больничного халата: мальчишка, наверное, как раз ставит свой нелепый букет на прикроватную тумбочку.

Поттер приносит новый букет каждый день. Вчера вот была полынь.

Полынь пахла горечью и отчаянием, и Северус был рад, что не смог увидеть её.

Северус не может видеть уже три с половиной месяца.

Поттер шумно отодвигает стул (Северус привык к этому звуку и точно знает, когда именно его ожидать, но всё равно морщится, как от резкой боли) и садится — судя по звукам: Северус не может видеть.

Повязка, стягивающая верхнюю часть его лица, давит на глаза.

Два дня назад Поттер принёс ему шалфей. Три дня назад — лаванду.

(Три с половиной месяца назад клыки Нагини разорвали кожу на его шее, повредили артерии и связки, а после того как он попытался откинуть змею от себя, впились в самое беззащитное после шеи место — глаза.)

(Эти клыки — единственное, что Северус теперь может видеть. И он не знает, что хуже: это или кромешная темнота, окружающая его каждый раз, когда он просыпается.)

— Я собирал его сам, — тихо говорит Поттер.

(Северус слышит: мальчишка тепло улыбается уголками губ.) Поттер всегда говорит тихо, в тон Северусу, горло которого ещё не восстановилось окончательно после змеиного укуса. (Северус ни разу не видел улыбки Поттера за эти три с половиной месяца.)

— Подумал, тебе может понравиться запах.

— Отвратительный, — бросает Северус, и Поттер тихо смеётся.

(Северус может представить, как улыбка скользит по поттеровским губам, достигает глаз, в уголках которых стрелочками сходятся густые ресницы.)

(А может быть, в глазах Поттера нет улыбки. Северус никогда не узнает.)

— Говорят, — лукаво тянет Поттер, — когда человеку недоступен один из органов чувств, остальные работают обострённо.

— И ты решил атрофировать ещё и моё обоняние.

— Я решил проверить его работоспособность.

В голосе Поттера — смех. Ласковый, тёплый, как августовские солнечные лучи, которые падают на лицо Северуса сквозь распахнутое настежь окно больницы Святого Мунго.

Северус не может видеть эти лучи. (Сквозь опущенные веки, под повязку, не прорываются яркие, до резкой боли в глазах пятна.) Северус может лишь ощущать их на коже.

— Органов чувств вообще-то пять, чтобы ты знал.

— Шесть вообще-то, — вставляет упрямый мальчишка, явно забавляясь. — Ещё и вестибулярный аппарат.

(Северус не может избавиться от ощущения, что стоит на краю пропасти. В какую бы сторону он ни шагнул, он боится оступиться, ведь всё, что его окружает — кромешная тьма.

Шагать с вытянутыми вперёд руками так страшно. Никогда не знаешь, в какой именно момент под ногами разверзнется бездна.)

— Вот уж с чем у меня точно нет проблем, — откликается он ворчливо.

Поттер смеётся (Поттер всегда смеётся, и его смех — как солнечные лучи, которые можно лишь ощутить кожей, но никак не увидеть) и поправляет сбившееся в ногах Северуса одеяло.

Когда Поттер улыбается, его лицо искажают линии. В уголках глаз собираются стрелочки густых ресниц, верхняя часть носа лукаво морщится, губы растягиваются, и кажется, что всё лицо Поттера заливает солнечный свет.

(Северус может протянуть руку — Поттер обязательно поймает его пальцы, — но он ещё не настолько жалок.)

— Мы в любом случае не сможем это проверить, — шепчет мальчишка. — Целитель Сметвик всё ещё не разрешает тебе подниматься с кровати без крайней необходимости.

Северус и без Поттера знает, что говорит Сметвик, и не считает нужным отвечать.

Он не слышит шелеста мантии или любых других звуков (Поттер обычно неуклюж и умудряется производить тонны шума, ёрзая на стуле), поэтому, когда тёплые пальцы касаются его запястья, Северус вздрагивает.

Поттер шумно вдыхает (пальцы на северусовом запястье поглаживают нежную кожу над вздувшейся синей веной) и — на выдохе:

— Прости.

— Что за глупости, — ворчит Северус. Он не может нахмуриться, так что просто поджимает губы, надеясь, что когда-нибудь Поттер перестанет извиняться за то, за что извиняться в принципе не следует.

Поттер ногтем прочерчивает линию вен вниз от запястья до локтевого сгиба, и Северус вздрагивает.

— Ты что, боишься щекотки? — изумлённо восклицает Поттер. (Палец замирает.)

— Что за глупости, — выплёвывает Северус — на этот раз задетый, как какая-то струна в его теле, дрожащая от прикосновения острого поттеровского ногтя к хрупкой вене.

(Он бы с удовольствием смерил мальчишку уничижительным взглядом, но повязка всё так же прочно оббинтовывает его повреждённые глаза.)

(К чёрту. Он бы с удовольствием смерил его любым взглядом.)

На этот раз он определённо слышит скрип — а через секунду горячие губы касаются его ладони.

Северус делает глубокий вдох.

Поттер нежно прихватывает губами его кожу, и всё существо Северуса, кажется, мигом концентрируется в этой ладони, замирает под движениями ласкового рта.

(Тёплые, влажные, полураскрытые губы елозят по его линии жизни — снова и снова, словно это единственное место на его теле, которого Поттеру дозволено коснуться.)

— Ближе, — шепчет Северус.

(Поттер ловит его пальцы.)

Северус слышит, как мальчишка спешно снимает туфли (глухой щелчок — должно быть, Поттер невербально запер дверь), и вот Поттер уже карабкается к нему на кровать, проваливается коленом между его ног, накрывает его тело своим, упирается локтями в постель с двух сторон от его головы, нависает над ним.

(Весь мир Северуса — кромешная темнота, но Поттер вдруг баррикадирует всё пространство вокруг него, окружает его со всех сторон, и невозможно сделать вдох, чтобы в лёгкие не проник единственно существующий в этом мире запах — Поттера.)

(Поттер пропах тимьяном.)

Мальчишка набрасывается на него, без прелюдий вторгаясь языком в рот, обхватывает его губы своими, целует жадно, и Северус понимает: а ведь правда, вкусовые рецепторы обостряются. Поттер скользит языком по его языку — дразняще медленно, мучительно влажно, — и ничто и никогда его язык не ощущал так остро, так дурманяще, каждой клеткой. Поттер судорожно выдыхает — Северусу кажется, эти выдохи заглушают лихорадочный стук его собственного сердца.

А потом Поттер спускается ниже, касается языком его шеи, скользит губами по недавно зажившим, всё ещё таким чувствительным шрамам от змеиных укусов. Северусу кажется, он в лихорадке; у него высокая температура, кожа натянута — болезненно, до предела, — и губы Поттера — влажные, горячие, совершенно прекрасные — словно дотрагиваются до оголённых нервов.

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает мальчишка, не поднимая головы, опаляя дыханием его шею, щекоча жёсткими волосами нижнюю сторону подбородка.

(Северус не видит уже три с половиной месяца, но Поттер — вот он, каждым сантиметром соприкасающейся кожи, каждым выдохом, каждым движением влажных губ, и его просто невозможно игнорировать, и он наполняет своим существованием без остатка.)

Северус запускает пальцы в непослушные чёрные волосы и грубо притягивает голову Поттера обратно, ближе к шее.

Поттер ласкает его едва зажившие шрамы (так чувственно, словно влюблён в них) — скользит языком, прихватывает губами, — поглаживает пальцами предплечье, едва заметно трётся об него всем телом. Северус никогда не знал, что у него настолько нежная кожа, но под трепещущими поттеровскими пальцами она становится словно наэлектризованной.

Поттер (до этого стоящий на локтях и коленях) карабкается ближе, хочет оседлать его бёдра. Северус чувствует, как задница Поттера проходится по его напряжённому, налившемуся кровью члену, спрятанному под фланелевой пижамой и слоем покрывал.

Поттер стонет.

Поттер стонет и двигает бёдрами — на этот раз нарочно, — медленными, размашистыми движениями потираясь задницей о северусов член.

Поттер стонет — но Северус не может это увидеть.

Северус не может увидеть, как Поттер прогибается в пояснице (руки Северуса сами собой тянутся к поттеровским ягодицам, выше, скользят к талии, и он чувствует, чувствует, но не может увидеть). Как Поттер откидывает голову назад, терзая пальцами простыни (Северус чувствует, как натягивается ткань с двух сторон от него; руки Поттера находятся так близко, чуть выше его плеч).

Мгновение — а Поттер уже резко приподнялся, откинул мешающее одеяло и теперь проникает пальцами под резинку пижамных штанов. Тут же уверенно обхватывает его член, ласково сжимая пальцы. Северус рвано выдыхает.

Северус не видит, как Поттер смотрит на его член. Не видит, распахивает ли Поттер рот в беззвучном выдохе, опускаются ли веки. (Но Поттер конвульсивно сжимает ягодицы, и Северус не может подавить горловой стон, отрывает руки от поттеровской задницы, слепо, на ощупь, тянется к ширинке брюк.)

— Ты же хочешь взять у меня в рот? — властно шепчет Северус, и Поттер всхлипывает, отталкивает неловкие руки Снейпа, возится, рывком стягивает с себя брюки вместе с трусами.

Поттер, обнажённый ниже пояса (пальцы Северуса слепо ощупывают примятую ткань рубашки — чуть ниже паха), всхлипывающий, ёрзает на его коленях, задевая голой задницей его член. А Северус не видит этого.

Он изо всей силы впивается пальцами в нежную кожу поттеровских бёдер, заставляя мальчишку перестать ёрзать.

Головка его стоящего колом члена надавливает на промежность Поттера. Поттер медленно двигает бёдрами, слегка покачивается, заставляя упирающийся в него член покачиваться вместе с ним.

Северус скользит ладонями по внутренним сторонам поттеровских бёдер, оглаживает напрягщиеся мышцы. Поттер восхитительно напрягается в его руках, подаётся вперёд, снова прогибается в пояснице.

(Поттер яркими пятнами отпечатался на внутренней стороне его век.)

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, — слышит Северус.

Он со свистом втягивает носом воздух и проникает внутрь Поттера кончиком пальца.

Поттер внутри — горячий и скользкий, такой умопомрачительно скользкий, что Северус замирает от удивления.

Кажется, в прошлый раз ему нетерпелось так сильно — слишком сильно, — что он толком не дал Северусу времени.

(Ногти Поттера тогда отчаянно впивались в его кожу, и Северус не видит уже три с половиной месяца, но всё ещё чувствует, как саднит плечи.)

Поттер ахает — гортанно, протяжно, — давится своим стоном. Замирает, когда палец Северуса легко входит в него, дразняще оттягивает, чуть выходит и входит снова.

— О господи, — выстанывает Поттер. Яички, касающиеся ладони Северуса, болезненно напрягаются. — Просто вставь мне. Мерлин, пожалуйста.

И Северус насаживает Поттера на свой член.

(Мальчишка откидывает голову, медленно закатывает глаза, пока член Северуса проникает в него всё глубже и глубже, распахивает рот, запрокидывает голову.)

(Северус позволяет себе обманываться.)

Поттер уже не чувствуется таким тугим, как в их первый раз, но всё ещё — таким же дурманящим. Мышцы вокруг северусова члена восхитительно сжимаются (Поттер поджимает пальцы на ногах, Поттер крепко-крепко жмурится), и мальчишка дёргается, пытается задать ритм, но Северус удерживает его на месте.

Северус трахает его медленно. Выходит постепенно, миллиметр за миллиметром, и входит так же неспешно, на всю длину, прижимается яйцами к заднице Поттера.

Лицо Поттера искажает гримаса. (Северус успокаивающе оглаживает его ноги, дрожащие от напряжения.) Член Северуса скользит в сомкнувшемся вокруг него кольце мышц — так горячо, так плотно, что Северусу не хватает дыхания, и он лишь снова подаётся вперёд, сильнее впивается пальцами в поттеровские бёдра, вынуждая мальчишку насаживаться на член.

Поттер жалобно скулит, но не сопротивляется заданному темпу.

Когда Поттер обессиленно падает на него (внутри мальчишки восхитительно мокро от его, Северуса, семени; стоит лишь вытащить опавший член, и она будет постепенно вытекать из растраханного ануса, медленно сползать вниз по всё ещё дрожащим поттеровским бёдрам), Северус расставляет ноги шире, позволяет улечься удобнее, обвить себя руками, уткнуться в шею, заполнить свой мир шумным дыханием и сопением.

Поттер так и засыпает, лёжа на нём, и глубоко дышит ему в шею, и Северус ласково скользит пальцами по вздымающимся от дыхания бокам. (Он не может видеть, он может лишь снова и снова водить кончиками пальцев по сильно выступающим рёбрам.)

Северус не видит уже три с половиной месяца.


End file.
